


Snowballs

by ThePurplePenguin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePenguin/pseuds/ThePurplePenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is walking home from work when he gets hit with a snowball.  Or the one where John decides to prank a random stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so hope you enjoy!

"Goodbye, Karkat," you hear Kanaya tell you on your way out the front door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll message you later." you reply as you open the door. As usual on Fridays Kanaya took over your shift at 5pm. Before you are out of the door, you catch a glimpse of your reflection. Your dark brown hair is everywhere. You have what people would describe as a button nose, a rounded jaw, and full lips. You also have a shit ton of freckles along your nose and cheeks. The last thing you see before you walk out the door are your gray eyes. The library door closes behind you.

You pull your gray hoodie over your unruly mess of brown, almost black, hair. You stop and think about which way you should take home. The sidewalks usually takes you about 20 minutes to reach your crapy apartment, and you can stop by the movie store and grab some romcoms. But let's be honest here. It is the middle of winter, and today, especially, it's REALLY FUCKING FREEZING! Your gray jeans, hoodie, and converse aren't exactly doing much to protect you from the cold. So, being the person, who can't really stand the cold, you decide to take the short cut through the park. You just got some romcoms a few days before and that you haven't finished watching, so putting you through an extra 10 minutes of hell is not worth it.

Shoving your hands in the pockets of your hoodie, you start walking toward the direction of the park looking at all the white snow around you as you walk. After a little while, you arrive. You are walking along a trail through the park. This trails goes under a bridge, but if you get off at the right spot of the trail your apartment is right there. You walk under the bridge, and you are so close to your apartment that you can practically feel the couch under you and taste the popcorn on your tounge. About 15 yards from the bridge, you feel something hit the back of your head. A bit of snow falls inside your shirt making you freeze.

The natural scowl on your face deepens and your gray eyes dangerously narrow as you realize. So _me fucker hit me with a snowball._ As soon as that thought was completed in your head that asshole throws a second one and hit you head again. _Who does this asshole think he is?_ You spin around, which only results in a snowball hitting your uncovered face.

_They are to die a fucking bloody death at my hands._ Wiping the snowball from you face you look around at the empty park. All you see are trees, snow, and the bridge. Wait, a bit of bright blue catches you eye. You look towards the bridge and see a wad of blue sticking up over the edge. You smirk. Yo _u're going down, Asshole._ You take off running in the direction of the culprit. Now, you aren't the fastest person in world because you are a lazy fuck, who doesn't work out. But you are Karkat fucking Vantas, and you are pissed, which means you are pretty fucking fast right now. You cover 10 yards in no time and are 5 yards from the bridge when the asshat realizes you are running at them. They jump up, take off running the opposite way, you were going to run up bridge. They successfully make it 10 yards from the bridge before you tackle them to the ground.

As you flip them over, and straddle them, you yell, "WHAT THE FUCK, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, ASSHOLE? YOU DON'T JUST THROW SNOWBALLS AT RANDOM STRANGERS IN THE PARK! CAN YOU SERIOUSLY NOT HAVE ENOUGH FUCKING COMMON SENSE, DOUCHENOZZLE? WHAT POSSESSED YOU AND YOUR FEBEL MIND TO THROW SNOWBALLS AT ME?? DID YOU EVEN THINK-" Your rant is cut short when you get a good look a him. He is laughing really hard, you bet he would be curled up in a ball if you weren't sittting on him. "ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME, ASSWIPE?" He just continues to laugh even harder.

He is wearing a blue bennie with a blue ball of fabric at the top, which is what you must've seen earlier. Since he is still laughing really hard right now, his eyes are closed. He has a straight nose, and a rectangular jaw. His lips are thin, and they are revealing his bright smile. You then realized that he stoped laughing and is looking up at you smiling. Your breathe is taken away when you see his eyes. Blu _e, so fucking blue._ They are a deep bright blue. They shine with so much happiness and joy. He is still staring at you with a smile on his face.

You growl, "What?"

He chuckles. "Nothing, you're just so beautiful, " he tells you in a smooth voice.

Your face becomes a tomato, and your eyes go wide.  You choke out a strangled, "What?"

He embarrassingly laughs, "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that considering I don't even know your name, which is..." He leaves the sentence hanging, so you can tell him your name.  

Against your better judgement you say, "Karkat, what's yours?"

His smile grows as he replies, "I'm John. Karkat," he says trying out it out on his tongue. "That's a really cool name."

"John, why in the everloving fuck did you throw a snowball at me?" you ask.

He laughs.

_His laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard._

He says simply, "I wanted to see a strangers reaction, I've prankes my frinds so many times I could tell you what they would do. I wanted to prank someone new."

"So you pick the guy walking through the park. Do you realize that you have now successfully delayed my movie marathon? It would have been fucking beautiful, but no-"

You're cut off as he says, "Wait, you love movies?"

"Yeah, dipshit, What's it to you?" you narrow your eyes at him.

"I love movies, too. We should totally go see one together!" John announced excitingly.

Your face once again becomes a tomato, "Y-you mean like a d-date?" you stammer out.

John nervously laughs, "Um. Y-yeah."

"You just met me," you traitor of a mouth points out. It's like you're trying to convince this hot guy not to date you. Seriously, what the fuck, brain.

"Well, yeah, but you're really attractive and funny. So, what do you say?" He counters.

"S-sure. If you're not busy right now, we could go watch movies at my place." You suggest.

"Sounds great, Karkat! You should probably get off me now, though." The blush that had gone down slightly is now at full force. You proceede to get off of John. You lead John back to your apartment where y'all would watch and complain about movies, eat popcorn, and cuddle.


End file.
